Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy
by WontSayImInLuv
Summary: I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does, and this is being done in Zach Goode's POV  ALSO A CONTINUATION OF MaddieRaine STORY  -
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up at 5 am sharp, even thought school didn't start for another day. That kind of thing tends to happen when you attend Blackthorne Institute for Boys for more than a then a semester. I have been at Blackthorne since 8th grade, I'm a sophomore now, yep 16 soon to be going on 17. Now you're probably wondering what sort of school makes students get up at 5 am. Well, that would be a school of the spy sort. Yeah. I said SPY school. Would you like me to repeat that? Too bad, because you should already know that Blackthorne is a school for spies, considering you would have to be at least a level 4 clearance to even read this.

That in mind, I am not going into all of my lifely details, such as all the girlfriends I've had (zero), what my middle name is (classified), and how old I was when I lost my first tooth (5). Seeing as you are supposed to be a spy, you should already know that; but if by the chance you aren't, I'm just going to tell you the basics. My name is Zach Goode. Don't ask about my parents, all I know is that they went on a mission and never returned. (I'm still looking for answers). The closest things I have to siblings are my roommates, Grant and Jonas (A/N it didn't say their last names in the book). Grant has been practically a brother to me since about the first day we arrived at Blackthorne and discovered we were the biggest boys in our grade. According to some people (the girls we pass by when we are in town), Grant somewhat resembles a Greek God, but I wouldn't know. It's not like I'm looking. Grant and I gradually decided hanging out with Jonas, seeing as he was our roommate we kind of had no choice, and we realized he was pretty cool and a freakin' genius. Seriously, I think he could give Einstein a run for his money. Jonas obviously has the I live in a lab and I'm pasty white look going on, but there is some girl smart enough for him out there in the world. I don't want to sound conceded, but I'm not that ugly myself. I'm pretty sure I am rocking the mysterious bad guy look. I've got deep green eyes, or that's what Grant said that his mom said about me. I'm pretty built, because of the whole spy thing. Grant and I are in Cove Ops and Jonas is on the research track. Obviously. Okay, so now you are caught up with all the basics, let's continue on.

So I woke up at 5 am and took a nice long shower. Normally, I would never be able to do that. You see, Grant takes about hour long showers, but honestly I think he spends the most part of it flexing in the mirror. I mean he can be a cool guy sometimes, but all those girls falling all over him really get to his head. Anyway, after the shower I got dressed and put on my most casual clothes, because after today it will be nothing but uniforms for the rest of the year. Not that I mind, I usually look good in anything; and it's not like I need to impress anyone. I mean all it is an ALL boys school. Seriously, if most of the guys even caught glimpse of a girl in our school, well let's just say it would not be a pretty , considering we are spies; and we have access to things like napotine patches and we know how to knock a person out just by pinching their ear a certain way (that took hours to learn by the way).

Anyway, I got dressed and headed to my favorite passage way, yeah Blackthorne is full of secret passage ways. I've only found 20 so far, but I have made it a personal challenge to find at least 40 by my senior year. I am pretty sure I can do. Unfortunately, both of my roommates know most of the passageways. So that's why I wasn't surprised when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and instead of coming face-to-face with Grant or Jonas; I was looking right into the eyes of **Joe Solomon**!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
**_

Okay. So I am fully aware of the fact that spies are not supposed to get surprised. Especially **me**. I mean not to brag, but I am one of the best spies in my class. So that's why I kind of got mad at myself when I jumped a little at the sight of Mr. Solomon**. **You can't really blame me. Can you? I mean the guy is one of the best spies to graduate from Blackthorne (have you seen him? He is super intimidating). Fortunately for me, all these years at Blackthorne have paid off and I've learned how to correctly mask my feelings. So I am 99% sure Mr. Solomon noticed; then again it wouldn't have surprised me if he did, he's just that good. Anyway, he looked at me and said, "Mr. Goode. Please come with me." Then he started walking out of the tunnel with me following closely behind him.

When we got out, he led me to Dr. Steve (our headmaster principal guy)'s office. Now let me tell you a few things about Dr. Steve. He insists on everyone calling him Dr. Steve, even though we are pretty sure he isn't a doctor, of any kind. He is really odd, and he says excellent more than a 10 year old boy says "Awesome". We got in his office and I noticed that I wasn't the only one in there. There was group of about 14 (15 including me) guys standing, with Dr. Steve sitting at his desk. Right when we walked in Mr. Solomon said, "I found Zach. Are these all the boys you need?" Dr. Steve simply responded with a nod, and I am pretty sure I heard a faint "excellent" under his voice. I looked around and automatically noticed Grant and Jonas. I shot them a questioning glance, and I could tell by the blank looks they gave me that they knew about as much as I did. Which was nothing. Around the blank staring time, we heard footsteps walk into the room, followed by a couple of gasps and red faces. I looked in the nearest reflective object (a silver platter Dr. Steve has on his wall), and saw a woman. A very pretty woman. So that explained all the gasps, we never see pretty girls; all the ones in our town are not very special looking. (We think the people who built Blackthorne did that on purpose.) And she was gorgeous for an older lady, not that you could really tell; but we are have what we call spy eyes. We see things other people don't notice. She came and stood by Dr. Steve's desk and began to speak, "Hello boys, my name is Rachel Morgan. That would be Mrs. Morgan to you." She gave us a pointed look. "I am the headmistress of your sister spy school, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Wow. It took a few minutes for me to wrap my head around that. She said sister, as in girl spy school. Jonas will be taking a little trip to the computer to learn more about that later. Grant then took that moment to whisper,"DANG! I bet they are smoking. I mean check her out!" in my ear. This is why Grant can get annoying sometimes, it really gets old; but I got of admit, I kind of thought the same thing. I would just never say it. Mr. Solomon cleared his throat and said, "You boys have been the few chosen out of your classes to do an exchange with Gallagher for a semester" Okay. So honestly, I was kind of excited; it's not every day we get to meet spies outside of Blackthorne. They said a few more things then they dismissed us. When we were supposed to be going to our rooms Jonas, Grant, and I made a detour to one of the secret labs. Actually, only the people on the research track are supposed to know about them, but Jonas let us in on the secret. Unfortunately, after hours of searching through the FBI's secret files and many more; we couldn't find anything. ZIPPO. NOTHING. ZERO. Gallagher must have more security and codes than Blackthorne. And we have A LOT.

We decided to just forget Gallagher. Obviously we weren't going that semester. So we focused on our studies and got into the school routine. Well we tried, but the thought of a girl spy school out there somewhere was just too good to be true. Anyway one day in Countries of the World we saw a piece of evaporating paper slip out from under the door. It had to words POP QUIZ on it. Things were about to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**  
**_The guys that happened to be in the meeting with Mr. Solomon and was out in front. Dr. Steve was no where to be found, which honestly didn't surprise me. If your wondering why, I'll just say this. "Spy." All of the sudden, it got dark, I recognized what happened to feel like a rag tied around my eyes. Well guess this just made things more interesting. All of the sudden I felt like we were air born, Grant fell asleep snoring (and even if I'm blindfolded I can still tell it was him, I mean he is my roommate after all.) What was up with that guy being able to sleep anywhere he wanted to? At about 3 hours 59 minutes and 33 seconds we landed, and were being loaded into a van. Our blindfolds were off in a matter of seconds, as I observed my surroundings I noticed the van had bulletproof glass, and was dark so we couldn't see the outside unless we were upfront. Dr. Steve had a mischievous look in his eyes, he handed me a folder. As I opened it up, shock overwhelmed me. My breath hitched, as I stared down at the picture of a girl. Brown eyes, blond with hazel highlights, flawless skin, and a face that looks so innocent and so sweet, too bad looks can be deceiving. "These girls, go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. To outsiders, its a school for Rich Girls, to people like us, its known as a school for spies. Today your assignment is to tail the girl you have been assigned with out being noticed. As a spy this is a crucial thing to know. Your goal is to get them to their destination late, or be there when they arrive. Memorize their information. You have ten minutes before your mission starts, and before they start. And y the way boys, none of them know about the Blackthorne institute." I quickly scanned the girl's portfolio.

* * *

**Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Codename: Chameleon**

**Relationship: not in a relationship  
**

**Family: Rachel Morgan; mother and former CIA now Headmistress at Gallagher**

**Mathew Morgan; father and is currently MIA **

**No siblings  
**

**Roommates:****Rebbecca Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry**

**Best Friends: Rebbecca Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry**

**Miscellaneous: Had successfully gone out with a civilian named Josh Abrams without getting caught for an entire semester, she has now sworn to never sneak out of the academy and do so. She is also the top student in all of her classes. Not yet over her father's death. And is a proud to be attending the school founded by Gillian Gallagher. **


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but stare at her picture a little longer. She was beautiful, in subtle way. "Hello? Zach come on our ten minutes are up, we gotta go." I snapped out of my trance, and said "Huh? Oh Yeah, let's go." We were leaving the van when we realized we stepped out into the mall. No not that kind of mall, I mean D.C. Grant and I found a park bench, we sat down and waited till the girls showed up. We figured the probability of seeing them in the park was high.

We were correct. About 5 minutes of waiting, they showed up. An exotic looking girl twirled around freely, enjoying every second of it. And just like that she happened to be Grant's tail, and my tails best friend. Grant looked like he was about to drool, and that's when I said, "Remember your cover". Just like that his mask was on (metaphorically speaking). Our cover were to be just two normal, flirty, civilians. Cameron's friend, Rebbecca I'm told, was talking to her. Thank god for Blackthorne covering lip reading freshman year.

"We could be in Ancient Languages right now," Cammie thought about this for a second, and slowly nodded her head agreeing, " We could be locked in the basement with Dr. Fibbs." Cammie didn't even ponder the thought for a second but simply nodded her head agreeing eagerly. "And here the the view is infinitely better." Cammie then looked like she wished her friend was referring to Washington Monument, instead of me and Grant. "Oooh," Rebbecca threw her arm around Cameron's shoulders. "_I want one."_ I could instantly see Grant's face light up. Cammie didn't even look one bit interested, "They're not puppies." "Come on." Rebbecca grabbed Cameron's hand. "Let's go talk to them. They're really cute!" Damn right we're cute, for her to not even be the tiniest bit interested, I mean what the heck is wrong with me? "Bex, we have a mission."Cameron simply stated, "Yeah but we can multitask." Rebbecca clearly wanted to come over to us. Cammie still had a mask on determined to complete this mission " No, Bex. Talking to civilian boys during a CoveOps exercise is bad idea. Trust me."She forced a smile. "_Its all fun and games until someone gets their memory erased." _"Wow, your really..." Rebbecca obviously regretted what she just started. "What?" Cameron demanded putting her mask on, "I'm really what?" she demanded once more. Rebbecca glanced away, almost afraid to say it but did so anyways, "Not over Josh." My hand suddenly formed a fist before I could control it. "Of course I'm over him." she shrugged but from where I was sitting it only looked like she was lying to herself. "I broke up with _him._ Remember? It wasn't a big deal."

Grant and I got up off the bench and started following them seeing as they left their spot and we walking already. Rebbecca had fallen into step with Cam now, "You don't have to pretend." But that's what spies do. We pretend. We have aliases and disguises and go to great lengths to not be ourselves. Just like what she did next, she pretended. "Of course I'm over him" she clung to her cover, and simply walked on. Even if I didn't know her, I could tell she was lying, not only to her friend but to herself. And no matter what it takes, I'll be the one to make sure she gets over it, I swear.

They noticed one of the faux tails that was there to distract them from us. So we ended up following them, hiding in the shadows, just so they could lose their tail. They went in and out of museums, made sudden stops to look in mirrors, and tied their shoes now and then. They started losing time fast. Cameron said something in her comms unit, when she suddenly got a worried look pass over her beautiful face. Wait did I just call her beautiful? FOCUS ZACH. "47 minutes" Cameron stated. A crowd of girls dressed like them, suddenly filled the sidewalk in front of them, and started down an escalator to the Metro Station below. Cameron looked at Rebbecca. "Do it." in that short moment that Cameron had suddenly mentioned that, they slipped their coats off and blended in with the group of girls. We had eye but we had trouble keeping it. Two girls whispered something to each other, and giggled look back at me and Grant. Rebbecca and Cameron revealed themselves and took this as their cue to look at us, and turned back and was sucked into their conversation once more, giggling.

Cameron has such a cute giggle. What? Zach come on focus. Your the best in your class. You can't be the one to slip and mess up this mission. Once down in the station, a train was waiting. "Let's run and get it!" Rebbecca yelled. And just like that the girls ran for it. All of the girls piled into the train, leaving Cameron and Rebbecca to slowly back out and lose their tails once more without anyone noticing. They both watched as the man that had just earlier been their shadow, press himself against the glass, as the train sped off into the tunnel. They thought they were free. They thought they were clear. The key word being thought. They were going to be in for a surprise at the end of this mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Look like the remembered that overconfidence was a spy's worst enemy, they split up as soon as they left the Metro station and so did we. They had exactly twenty minutes to make it to their destination, and twenty minutes to make sure they were clear. Too bad they weren't. Grant followed Rebbecca while I watched for Cameron. Dang this girl is_** really **_great at what she does. I lost sight of her. About 2 minutes later, I got eyeball again, she was headed toward the elevator. Right when she reached for the button, I caught up and beat her to it. "Hey," I half nodded as she was recognized who I was.

"Hi," she pushed the button again, she really didn't want me here. What's wrong with me? Honestly she should find herself lucky. Yet why am I the one that feels so lucky. The elevator doors slipped open and she practically sprinted in. As soon as I stepped in, it looked like I just crushed her hopes. "So," I pointed to the crest on her jacket, "The Guggenheim Academy-" it was smooth, a mistake a civilian would make. "Gallagher Academy" she corrected. "I've never heard of it." She looked at me as if it was so obvious, "Well its my school." She looked really cute annoyed. "you in a hurry or something?" what's with her? She is obviously in a hurry. Oh, right, the mission. "Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher in the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes and if I'm late, he'll kill me." Gallagher Girl you just made a two big mistakes.

I smiled, "How do you know?" "Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.'" I was still smiling as I shook my head. "No, how do you know only have 20 minutes left? Your not wearing a watch." Caught you there Gallagher Girl. "My friend just told me." Nice, she was good, but not good enough. After watching her for forty-five seconds I noticed something, "You fidget a lot." She really didn't feel comfortable, it was pretty blunt. "I'm sorry," I was pretty sure she wasn't. "I need something to eat." she looked hungry. I suddenly remembered the candy I had in my pocket, I could give it to her. "Here. I ate most of them already." "Oh...um..." She looked like didn't know what to say, "That's okay. Thanks, though."I shoved the candy back in my pocket. "Oh, okay."

We just reached the the top, as the doors slid open. Dusk had finally come out, during the last ten minutes. "Thanks again for the candy." She darted out, I followed. "Where are you going?" she said, well more like demanded turning to face me. _Rawr_ feisty much? "I though we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz." "We?" she asked me as if I was a crazy sphyco. "Sure. I'm going with you." "No your not." she snapped at me, and i still held onto my cover considering I would have to follow her from here. And not as covert as I did before. I feel kind of protective of her in a weird way, so I might as well use that. "Look," I stated confidently. "Its dark. You're by yourself. And this _is _D.C. And you've only got..." I pretended to think about it "Fifteen minutes left to meet your teacher." I knew I had her right where I wanted her, and besides being able to be close to her is better than watching her from the shadows.

She started walking again with a quicker pace than before. "You can really walk fast," she didn't say anything. "So what's your name?" I asked, making it sound like the most innocent question ever. "Sure. Lots of them." I smiled knowing that was true. As spies we don't have just one name , we have all names.

Before I could stop myself, I asked something unexpected "Do you have a boyfriend?" She stopped in her tracks and said "Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary," and she looked me straight in the eyes, "It's just up here." she pointed to the Museum, which stood gleaming twenty yards away. "And there's a cop over there." She then pointed to the officer. "What? You think that guy can do a better job of protecting you than I can." because I knew for a fact I could have done better. After all I'm a spy in training.

"No I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you." she was totally joking. I stepped back, smiled. My heart just skipped a beat, as I saw her smile back. "Hey," I looked back "Thanks anyway." I just nodded and "walked" away. I hid in the shadows till she turned around and headed through the doors. I stepped out of the shadows, and followed her from twenty feet away. I felt bad about making her fail the mission, but I needed to pass the mission myself. She reached the ruby slipper exhibit 4 seconds late. "Your four seconds late." She spun around "But I'm alone." "No, your not." I stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her, "Hi again, Gallagher Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there with a smirk on my face. I beat the best girl spy in Gallagher Academy, and she still couldn't believe it. She stood there with a face that could only mean denial. "Nice work, Zach." I noticed Gallagher Girl look at me, so I winked. Her eyes then showed a debate on something, and it was now her turn to throw me off. "Hi Blackthorne Boy." She wasn't suppose to know. No one was. My mouth was gaping. She was smiling defiantly now, that was until Mr. Solomon said "Very good Ms. Morgan" but then he looked at me as I quickly put my mask back in place, "But not good enough."

She had a slight shade of pink creep across her cheeks. From a distance one of the guys from Blackthorne, Carter. Looked as if he was about to drool staring a Cammie. My fist clench, but I had to keep my mask up till we were going to leave. "Your mission was . . . what?" She looked at me amazed at something, me possibly? She continued "To keep us from achieving our mission?" I cocked my head to side and raised an eyebrow at her "Something like that." I smirked. Then I decided to take it upon myself and note some of the mistakes she made. "I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where you were going, and walk me halfway there." She held a mask in place completely hiding her emotions now. Mr. Solomon then slung an arm around her shoulders and guided her through a pack of tourists. I stayed back in the shadows, watching. She looked back, but I was already gone from her sight of view.

I went up stairs to where a helicopter waited for us. Soon as I saw Carter I was on the verge of killing him. "Next time you choose to drool over a girl make sure its not _my_ Gallagher Girl." In fear of what I was going to do to him he quickly nodded. I walked away realizing I called Cameron my Gallagher Girl. How did I end being so protective of her? "Hey, Zach you okay?" Grant looked at me. "Huh? Yeah man, I'm fine, just thinking."

The rest of the ride was silent. I couldn't stop thinking about Cammie, but what else could I do. Once we reached Blackthorne, I slept. The only thing I could think of doing. I was tired, and I was sore. And most of all I just needed a break, because life just got confusing. And considering I said that, that's saying a lot.

I thought about today, and realized it was just time till we left for Gallagher. Did Gallagher Girl know about that as well? From everything I observed she is a lot better than I gave her credit for. Who knows what's gonna happen this semester. I might be falling hard, even knowing her for one day, could it be that she's one? I just gotta wait for tomorrow and find out. Just a few more days before I could see that pretty face of hers again. Just a few. . . more. . . . days...


	7. Chapter 7

A few days turned out to be one day. We woke up at our usual 5 in the morning, to find a note on our door.

* * *

_Boys, _

_Today is the day we head over to Gallagher. Be prepared._

_Your are excused from classes today, so you may have time to pack._

_A spy is always prepared for what comes their way. **No matter what.**_

_I expect you to be ready by 5:30 and out in front, no later. _

_See you soon boys,_

_Dr. Steve

* * *

_

Well that was a lot sooner than I thought we would have left later, but hey, I get to see my Gallagher Girl. We went back to sleep for 3 hours. I couldn't help but dream about her. I was holding her in my arms now, running my hand through her hair. She looked up at me and smiled. This was all too real. "Zach!" she yelled at me. "Zach! Get your butt up we have 2 hours to pack and get ready!" Grant was screaming at the top of his lounges now. "I'm up, I'm up!"'

I was dressed and all my things were packed. I was downstairs, out in front, and ready with thirty seconds to spare. Dr. Steve came out at 5:30 sharp. "Put these on, once you are in the helicopter." I put my things in, and sat down. I tied the blindfold around my eyes, and slept. My internal clock told me I was asleep for exactly 4 hours, when I woke up. "Blindfolds off boys."

I observed my surroundings. The school looked as perfect and prestige as it could get. The girls were in their rooms getting ready for breakfast right now and have no idea of us being in the school. Ms. Morgan greeted us as we stepped onto the manicured lawns of the Gallagher Academy. "Please follow me and do so quietly." She directed us. We walked through the halls until we entered a completely barren wing of the school that was locked off. She unlocked the door, and let us enter the wing.

"You shall stay here in this wing during your visit. You will be rooming with those you room with in Blackthorne. Pick any room you wish to stay in, breakfast will begin at 10:00. You shall settle in to your rooms, and stand outside of the Grand Hall until I announce your arrival." She looked at us with her mask placed very well. We did as we were told.

I was the first one done. I waited in front of the doors as the rest of my class mates started following my lead. We were deadly silent. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have an announcement to make." Ms. Morgan announced, as Dr. Steve opened the door, and we entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Forks dropped. Heads turned. And no girl let out a single whisper. I didn't expected this be as awkward as it was at the moment. I was looking around the room, I even made sure to make it look like I was just observing my surroundings when I was just looking for Gallagher Girl.I found her. She was sitting next to her friend Rebbecca. who I now know to be "British Bombshell" from talking to Grant this morning.

She looked dead nervous for some reason. "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional You Women has a proud history..." it looked like none of the girls were listening, I don't think the guys were either. "For more that a hundreds years, this institution has remained secluded, but yesterday, some of your classmates were able to meet another set of exceptional students from another exceptional institution."

We lined up behind Ms. Morgan as she continued. "When Gillian Gallagher was a girl, this hall, had been home to balls cotillions, friends and family, but it hasn't had many guests in the last century, I'm so glad today is an exception."

And it was as if Gallagher Girl just noticed that Dr. Steve was with us. I know I've been staring at her this entire time.

"Come on down. It's my pleasure to introduce Dr. Steven Sanders. Dr. Sanders. . ." My teacher cut her off "Dr. Steve" "Excuse me?" Ms. Morgan asked. "Call me Dr. Steve," he said with a punch in the air.

I was still watching Gallagher Girl, when she looked at another girl who had her own mask in place. "Of course," Ms. Morgan said in polite response to what just happened. "Dr. Steve and his students will be spending the remainder of the semester with us." As she said this a low chorus of whispers started filling the rooms. "They will be attending your classes, eating with you at meals. Ladies, this is a wonderful opportunity, and I hope you will use this time to forge bonds of friendship that you can carry throughout your lives." And with that Ms. Morgan was finished. I crossed my arms and leaned against the head table. I looked at Cammie more intently and couldn't help but smile. She's just so beautiful. It's like I'm falling hard. It was just suppose to be an innocent crush. One that would end by the end, but in a matter of two days I ended up falling hard. I was still smiling, when a girl gestured to me, and from reading her lips said "I wouldn't mind being bonded with him." I ignored her as I watched for Gallagher Girl's reaction. She just looked up at me, and her cheeks just flushed. Aw I have that kind of affect on her. I was still smiling, and who knows, this could end well for both of us.


	9. Chapter 9

You know what I love about the Gallagher Academy? We get to sleep more, eat gourmet food, and best of all I get to see my Gallagher Girl and its only my first day. Today was our first day in class, so after breakfast Dr. Steve kept Grant, Jonas and me back. "Boys, follow me."

As we walked with Dr. Steve was talking with us " Excellent! You boys will start each day after breakfast with COW. From there you will receive guides to show you to your next class and around the school." Oh god please, PLEASE let Cammie be in COW.

I hoped all my hoping worked, as Dr. Steve arrived before the classroom. "Knock, knock." and just like that our accident prone headmaster pushed open the door. "Good morning, ladies," I found Cam and boy she didn't look happy. _Sorry Gallagher Girl, but at some point in time your going to love the fact that I'm around. Just like the way I feel when I'm in the same room as you. _

"Can I help you, Dr. Sanders?" the COW teacher asked, who I now know to be Mr. Smith. "I say, your voice sounds so familiar. Dar Steve mentioned as he put his finger in the air. "Have we met before?" Okay I'm 100% sure that even if Mr. Smith knew Dr. Steve from the past he wouldn't say yes to that question, after all he used to be a spy. "No, I'm quite sure we haven't." Mr. Smith replied coolly. "Never did any work at the Andover Institute, did you?" "No" and with that Mr Smith returned to the bored as if his lecture had been delayed long enough.

"Oh well," Dr. Steve said with a laugh. He then pointed to us. "Shall we have the boys introduce themselves?" "I have learned, Dr. Sanders-" "Steve" Dr. Steve corrected, but Mr. Smith still carried on, not even pausing to take a breath. "-that ours is an occupation where names are-at best- temporary," Mr. Smith finished. "But if they must. . ." Mr. Smith rolled his eyes and sat down at the corner of his desk and observed us and our every move.

Jonas stepped forward first, "Um. . . I'm Jonas," he shifted from foot to foot as he continued, " I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore-" "Thus your enrollment in this class," Mr. Smith said dryly,"Welcome, Jonas. Please have a seat." "Excellent job, Jonas" Dr. Steve said ignoring Mr. Smith, who had started handing out a pop quiz. "Excellent job. Now, Jonas here is in the research and development track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?"

"Humph!" A dainty blond girl had exclaimed, I believe her name was Liz from what Cammie called her. "Excellent!" Dr. Steve said again. "Jonas you can spend the day with Ms. . . ." Dr. Steve looked at girl. "Sutton. Liz. Sutton." "Excellent," Dr. Steve mentioned one more time before Grant went. "Now, Grant, if you would-" "I'm Grant." he slid in the seat right next to Rebbecca or "British Bombshell" as Grant liked to call her. She tossed her hair and smiled at Grant.

I didn't wait for Dr. Steve, "I'm Zach," I announced, sliding into the chair behind Grant and the one right next to my Gallagher Girl "and I think I've found my guide."


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel her annoyance radiate over me during class. Seriously does she hate me just because I beat her at her own game? Come on, it was a cover. She can't judge me on cover could she? Maybe she did. I'm just gonna have to find out myself. After class.

We were excused to our next class, and Cammie didn't even waste here time to get out of class. She gathered her books, and left class. I followed after her, and once we were out of class I decided now was the time to talk to her. "So we meet again." wow was that the best I could say. Pathetic Zach. Pathetic. She gave me this look that said _Did he actually just say that? _

Girls pressed against us from all directions, like a tide that was going out and coming in at the same time, but Cammie and I didn't get caught in the current. I started to survey the stone walls and ancient pillars surrounding me. "So _this_ is the famous Gallagher Academy." "Yes." she replied politely, probably keeping in mind she was my guide. "This is the second=floor corridor. Most of our classes are down this hall."

I wasn't really listening, in fact I was just watching Cammie movements. I started out slowly, "And _you're_. . .the famous Cammie Morgan." She looked at me intrigued for a minute, after that I received a look I couldn't decipher. Was it something I did?

"Come on," she mumbled, after what seemed like an eternity. She started down the hall with me trailing behind. "Culture and Assimilation is on the fourth floor."I was just about ready to burst out laughing. "Whoa," I said stopping suddenly. "Did you just say you're taking me to _culture_ class?" I asked, with a mocking smile playing at my lips, slowly showing. "Yes." And that's when i grinned. "Boy, when they say you've got the toughest curriculum in the world. . .they _mean_ it." I didn't mean it, and I could tell Cammie knew I didn't either.

She looked like she was calling on every ounce of strength and composure she possessed as she started towards the fourth floor, pushed through the crowds, and said " Culture and Assimilation has been part of the Gallagher curriculum for more than a hundred years, Zach." We turned down a corridor to a room. "A Gallagher Girl can blend into any culture-any environment. Assimilation isn't a a matter of social graces" She stopped in the hallway leaving her hand against the door frame. "It's a matter of life and death."

She had me there. Making a pretty good point, as we walked into the class. My condescending look started to fade from my face. "Today, ladies and gentleman, we will be studying the art of. . .the dance!" Ooh, now I have the upper hand. Sorry Gallagher Girl, but I think I just won. And to prove my point I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Yeah . . . Life. And. Death."

Our teacher, Madame Dabney I'm told stood alone beneath the crystal chandelier. She practically floated across the gleaming parquet floor, with a monogrammed handkerchief in her hand, as she said, "I have been saving this very special class for the arrival of our very special guests." I just wanted to be near Cammie again so I leaned back down and whispered in her ear again, "Did you here that? I'm special." I smirked as she started to respond "That's a matter of-", but couldn't finish as Madame Dabney said, "Oh, Cameron dear, would you and your friend like to demonstrate for the rest of the class?"

Gallagher Girl look like she wanted to disappear, but Madame Dabney pulled us both to the center of the room. "You must be Zachary Goode. Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Now I must ask that you place your right hand firmly in the center of Cameron's lower back." I already love this class, I thought to myself. "Okay, now. Everyone find a partner. Yes, girls, some of you will have to take turns being partnered with a boy." Everyone scurried around us as they found a partner.

"Ladies," Madame Dabney directed, "You will place your hand firmly in your partner's palm." she did. I am **_seriously_** starting to love this class. But I still needed to talk to Cammie. "What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" I said, eyeing her. "You're not actually mad about yesterday are you?" The music grew louder" and I hear Madame Dabney say, "We will begin with a basic box step. No, Rebbecca. if your going to dance with Grant, then you _must let him lead!_"

I was smiling at her, "It was a cover, Gallagher Girl. An op. Maybe your familiar with the concept?" And right before she could say anything, Madame Dabney placed one hand on Cammie and the other on me. "Hold your partner's tightly." she announced as she pushed us closer together. Okay its decided I _**seriously**_ love this class now. And before we knew it, we were dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

**All I wanna say is thanks to these two reviewers:**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**skyeblue221**

**You guys are awesome when it comes to reviewing, I feel more motivated to write thnx to you guys. And I seriously enjoyed writing the 10th chapter. ^-^ So done with me talking, and on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Over the past few weeks, tried ignoring me. Notice the word tried. Well first of, she couldn't mainly because we have all our classes together and second of she was my tour guide. I was having breakfast with Jonas, and Grant, when I saw Cammie sitting down with her friends. I left my mask off, causing Mr. Solomon to walk over and say "Nice choice." I snapped back out of my day dreams and laid out my mask."I can tell you like her. Actually never mind that _love_ her. Its written all over your face Zach. And don't forget I'm one of the best spies known in this world, you can't pull anything with me, and if you break her heart just remember I'll break you. I am her godfather after all." A sly smirk appeared on his face as I was still observing Cammie. I noticed she was talking with gossip queen of the school, Tina.

Again I am **_SO_** glad we covered lip reading. "_Ne, _Cammie, _Zach toha donatteno?" _Tina Walters asked her. I was seriously hoping she would say yes, or admit to some feeling towards me. She looked tired and shocked at the same time. "Tina!" she gasped. "Zach you got it bad, I can tell from the look on your face she says yes." Solomon said as we were both observing the conversation from afar. "What are you talking about?" Gallagher Girl asked starting to lay her mask out and on place. Tina nudged her "You know. . . Don't look now. He's staring at you."

_SNAP OUT OF IT MAN SHE'S GONNA CHECK! _Not matter how I was telling this to myself I just kept staring and so did Mr. Solomon. She didn't move but look at the closest reflective object, just like a spy would, and in this case it was a sterling silver orange juice pitcher. "So, do you like him?"

I stared at Gallagher Girl intently observing her reactions, just hoping she was going to say yes. "Because according to my research you have dibs on Zach, since you talked to him first. If you want him." I couldn't help but start smirking. Cammie had dibs on me. "Tina," Cammie had started out very slowly, leaning over towards Tina, "I officially relinquish my claims to Zach." Well that just wiped my smirk off my face. That's when I remembered my vow. By the end of the term she was going to be _**my**_ Gallagher Girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry for the super slow update but I'm starting to get depressed because I posted a one-shot a little while ago and nobody read it. Its called Marching Band. And no it is not about a marching band, that's just the title of the song I used in the one shot. So please, please, PLEASE check it out and review to make me feel better. Other stories and one shots I wrote are listed here...**

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

**Marching Band **

**13 Roses**

**One Less Lonely Girl**

**Speak Now**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out, it helps me get inspired when you review and it makes me feel so much better, and want to write more. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP CHECK IT OUT. Thank you so much, and please review this story at the end as well, ty so much!**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**

* * *

** Breakfast ended, and it was now time for my favorite class of the day. CoveOps. The elevator opened into Sublevel One, revealing Mr. Solomon slipping his jacket on, walking straight past Cammie, leading the entire Sophomore CoveOps class upstairs, through the open doors, and into the crisp cool air. He then opened the doors to one of the ruby-red shuttle vans with the Gallagher crest on it side.

We entered the van, and I started to take in my surroundings as we took our seats. It was 8 girls and 3 boys if you include me. Grant sat beside Mr. Solomon at the front. I was on the other side,breathing steady and even, because Blackthorne Institute trained me well. And what I mean by that is, I felt indifferent to the fact that I was locked in the back of a van with eight expertly trained teenage girls, a man who just happens to be one of the best in spy history, and well Dr. Steve.

"I say, Mr. Solomon," Dr. Steve droned on, "you've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent." For a second, I thought Mr. Solomon was going to demonstrate how to throw someone out of a moving van; but then I remember that Dr. Steve was driving. "You ladies need to pay attention to this man," Dr. Steve said, "He's a living legend." Really? Did he really think that we didn't know that? "Just as long as they remember the most important part of that is the _living_."

I felt the van stop at the front gates, then turn left, and start down a road. "Today's about the basics, ladies and gentlemen." He was probably the first teacher at Gallagher who said it so easily, as if we have always been here. "I want to watch you move; see you work together. Pay attention to your surroundings, and remember-half of your success in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private-school students enjoying a trip to town."

A voice filled with the British accent Grant wouldn't stop talking about asked, "What are we really?" Mr. Solomon was pulling a quarter out of his pocket as he was answering her question, and announcing our mission. "A bunch of spies- playing tag." He gave it a flip and before the quarter even landed in his palm, I knew it wasn't a matter of head or tails.

"Brush pass, Ms. Baxter," Mr. Solomon said. "Define it." Bex didn't miss a single beat as she answered, word for word. "The act of covertly passing an object between two agents." "Correct," Mr. Solomon said. Now brush passes aren't that much more complicated than learning to waltz with Madame Dabney. If you want to be technological about it, brush passes are as low tech as you get; but they're incredibly important, or else Mr. Solomon wouldn't have even bothered with loading us into the van that day. He wouldn't have even bothered with the listen if it wasn't.

"The little things can get away from you, ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter." "So right you are," Dr. Steve chimed in and it wasn't hard to tell that Mr. Solomon was annoyed. "As I was telling Headmistress Morgan just this-" "It's you and the street today," Mr. Solomon continued on, ignoring Mr. Steve. "Today's test might be low tech, but this is trade craft at its most essential." He pulled out a small box from beneath his seat, and I instantly knew it was filled with a cache of comms units and tiny cameras. The were all concealed within pins, earring, tie clips, and silver crosses.

A cute asian girl, who I learned her name to be Kim Lee, was struggling to pin an American flag pin-slash-camera onto her coat. "Allow me." Grant said to Kim, she batted her eyelashes and swooned a little as he helped her. When he was done, he looked at me and whispered so low that only he and I could hear even with spies in training, a living legend, and well Dr. Steve "Cute but not my type."

"Pair off," Solomon continues his instructions as the van stopped. "Blend in, and remember, we'll be watching." I looked at Cam, who was looking at Rebbecca, so I turned to face Grant and just as I started for the doors, Mr. Solomon said, "Oh no, Ms. Morgan. I believe you already have a partner." THANK YOU MR. SOLOMON! I bet Grant was pretty happy as well because that meant he could be partners with Rebbecca.

As we climbed out of the back of the van, I noticed that this was probably going to be one of the toughest assignments any of us have ever done. Because, for starters there was now pedestrian traffic on the town square in Roseville,Virginia, and everyone knows pedestrian traffic is is key when it comes to brush passes.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," I said as I headed for the square. "This should be fun." And it should, I'm partnered with Cammie after all and I love spy tag, even if it involves brush passes. And the fact that she and I are probably the best in the class, is gonna make this fun and easy.

A look crossed her face the I could only recognize as pain, and hurt. Oh right this was where she met Josh. I moved to a gazebo that stood in the center of the square. "So," I said as I stretched out on the steps of the gazebo, "come here often?" She looked at me and shrugged, "I used to, but then the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop." I laughed a quiet, half laugh as I squinted up at her through the sun.

In my earpiece, I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Okay, Ms. Walters, you're it. Be aware of your casual observers, and let's make those passes quick and clean." Our assignment was made clear, be quick and clean when passing, and observe the little things, and your surroundings. I observed as Tina and Eva walked past each other on the south side of the square; their palms brushed for a split second as the quarter passed between them. "Well done," Mr. Solomon said through comms.

I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and soaked in the sun, as if I always came here, my entire life. "So what about you? Exactly where does Blackthorne institute call home?" She asked right when the silence was starting to become too much. Before I answered I decided that I'd rather remain mysterious, and plus it's location was to remain classified. "Oh" I responded, opening my eyes just a bit and cocked an eyebrow. "That's classified." She had a look of annoyance cross her face. "So you can sleep in the walls of _my _school, but I can't even know where yours _is_?"

I laughed again, if only she knew what my school was like, because in reality we weren't only a school for spies we were a school for assassins. "Trust me, Gallagher Girl, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school." I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Two men are playing chess in the southwest corner of the square. How many moves from checkmate is the man in the green cap, Ms. Baxter?" Rebbecca replied "Six" not even breaking a stride as she and Grant strolled along the other side of the of the street.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" You could tell her curiosity was starting to get the best of her. And that's bad for a spy. "Just trust me, Gallagher Girl." I straightened on the steps, and something more substantial than a quarter pass between the two of us as I stared at her. "Can you trust me?" I asked. That's all I could ask of her at the time, because getting her to trust me is probably one of the most important things I could ask of her, before getting her to love me like the way I love her.

Mr. Solomon's voice rung through the comms unit again, "Ms. Morrison, you just passed three parked cars; what were their tag numbers?" and Mick rattled off her response. My gaze never left Cammie's. In the reflection of the pharmacy window, I saw Eva drop the quarter in the open bag at Courtney's feet. Then through my comms unit, Mr. Solomon warned, "There was an ATM behind you Ms. Alvarez. ATMs equal cameras. Tighten it up, ladies." Mr. Solomon is probably the best spy to learn from when working in the field.

I nodded and said, "Solomon's good." As if it goes without saying. "Yeah. He is." I looked at Cammie, "They say you're good, too." Right after I said that she looked as if a feather could have knocked her down. "Okay, Zach." Mr. Solomon said. "Without turning around tell me how many windows overlook the square from the west side." I didn't miss a beat. "Fourteen." My eyes never left hers for a second. I then said to her "They say your a real pavement artist."

I leaned back on the steps again. And thought about our mission back in D.C. Where I first met this girl, she was difficult when it came to tailing her, I have to admit I lost eye on her a couple times. And then, I don't know what made me say it but, "You know its a good thing we got to tail you in D.C. IF you'd been following me, I probably would have never seen you."

To a spy there was no higher praise or compliment. But right then, as I observed her from the steps of the gazebo, she turned around and walked away. What did I say? It was suppose to be a compliment. Oh crap most girls take that as an insult when it comes from a guy, especially a good looking one. What can I say, I know I'm irresistible. But did she take it as an insult? I gotta find out. I heard a "I'm sorry" British accent sound through my comms. "Nice pass Ms. Baxter." Solomon said.

I gotta find Cammie and fix what I just said. That's when I heard a guy's voice I didn't recognize sound through comms. "Cammie is that you?" Who the heck is that? I gotta find Cammie now, and protect her from whoever that person is.I rounded a corner, and stopped. I saw a guy standing in front of Cam, smiling at her. "Hey, Cammie, I knew that was you." Is that Josh because god forbid I'm gonna wanna pound his face in.

"Cammie?" Guy who I think is Josh said again. "Are you okay?" This was just extremely awkward to watch. I noticed one of her hands clenched in a fist. Shoot she has the quarter. And I can't go ahead and get it covertly, or it's going to look strange. I can pretend to be her boyfriend. Yeah, that cover I can enjoy, and grow to love. Its just one thing is bugging me. Why did she freeze? She's suppose to be one of the best. I never took her for one to freeze on the spot like that.

Cammie looked uncomfortable in the situation. "Hi, Josh." she muttered. So my assumptions were proven to be correct. That's Josh. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked while looking up and down the street as if he were being followed or watched at that very moment. And when you think about it, it really isn't all that far fetched. In fact I was watching him with Cammie right now, but thats just to make sure he doesn't pull off any stupid stunts with her.

"Oh, its a. . .school thing." He recoiled slightly at the word school. "So, how have you been?" she asked him. "Okay. How about you?" "Okay," she said, but from where I'm standing she was anything but fine at the moment. "So we're both okay," He forced a smile. "Good for us." Could this moment get any more awkward. I gotta go save her. Just as I was about to get up, and walk over. A soft voice, rung out "Josh. Josh, your dad said he could. . ." the voice trailed off, as a blond girl dressed in pink came out. "Oh my gosh, Cammie! It's great to see you!" she exclaimed.

This moment just got a whole lot more awkward than it already was. Cammie looked a little uneasy. You know if I saved her now this would get her to open up to me more. "Hi, DeeDee," Gallagher Girl said forcing a smile. "It's really. . .good. . .to see you, too." And it probably would have been, but even an idiot could notice the fact that DeeDee and Josh were trying to hard not to touch. It was dead obvious.

Spies don''t train for nothing. They train so they are prepared for a moment just like this. If you think about it this is just another test that Cam has to pass. She smiled, and continued to breathe. She was maintaining her cover just like a professional should. Even as Mr. Solomon's voice rung out through comms "Okay, Ms. Morgan, lets see hand you off." "We're. . .I mean. . .I'm. . ." DeeDee corrected quickly, as trying to hide that fact that in the past few weeks she's lost her single pro-noun status. "I'm on the committee for the spring fling-it's a dance. . .and you know. . .kind of a big deal. . . ." She was rambling, unsteadied, which was pretty common for people in deep cover for the first time. Cammie looked like she was going to die, if someone didn't come save her. So, I took that as my cue to step out.

"Cammie, there you are," I said as I strolled around the corner, stopped suddenly, and looked at Josh to DeeDee and finally at her. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." Then I turned to Josh, stretched out a hand, and said, "I'm Zach." DeeDee looked at me then back to Cam, and smiled as if this was the most super fun reunion ever!

I then observed Josh. He looked between Cam and me with hurt, and sadness expressed through his eyes. Dude, you got pinky over there, Cammie is my Gallagher Girl. I thought to myself. "Zach," Cammie started I guess her Culture and Assimilation classes finally kicked in, "this is DeeDee. And Josh, They're. . ." she started but didn't finish. "We're friends of Cammie's," DeeDee said finishing for Cammie. Then Cam started another sentence, "Zach and I are. . ." and she couldn't finish that one either. "I go to school with Cammie," I said. "Really?" DeeDee asked me, as she took on a confused look. "I thought it was a girls' school?" That's when I was about let cover as Cam's boyfriend start. "Actually, my school's doing an exchange with Gallagher this semester." And that's when I slipped my hand in to Cammie's, taking the quarter, and feeling this undeniable spark come between us. "Oh." DeeDee's eyes got wide as she looked at me then at Cam , then at our joined hands. "That's really great!" She beamed.

My hand was still joined with Cam's and it just felt so right. So natural. Too bad I had to remind myself it was only a cover. Before I let go of Cam's hand, I stole a look at Josh. He looked like he was slowly dying inside, but he was going to get over Cammie. And Cammie will get over him, and when that happens, that's going to be the day, I make her my Gallagher Girl.

"Cam," I said, and that's when I realized it was the first time I called her by her first name- not _Gallagher Girl_. "The van leaves in ten." I nodded at Josh and DeeDee. I turned a corner. Where I saw Tina and slipped the quarter in her pocket before she could even realize it. "Oh. . .well. . .I'll let you guys get back to you party plans," I heard Cam say through comms, as I walked on aimlessly, through the town square and towards the van. "You could come," Josh told her. "Next Friday. You know, the whole town is gonna be there. You could come if you want." I heard Josh finish but DeeDee was quick to add, "And bring Zach." "That sounds like fun," I hear Cam say. Maybe she was starting to warm up to me, but I could still tell that she was hurting inside, and I was going to help heal her. She is the one weakness I can't afford but need, I love her.

* * *

**There I made it about 4 pages long to make up for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ **

**Please, Please check out my other stories and review it, and review this one too. It makes me feel so much better and wanna write more. So that mean if you review, I update faster. **

**-GallagherGirlForever **

**aka Georgina  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**When you guys review, I update A LOT faster. Just saying. I accept anonymous reviews as well, so yeah. :]**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina **

**_"I'm Still His Shawty, And He's Still My Baby Boo."_****_

* * *

_**Jimmy has got to be, **_the_** most annoying guy I ever met. I was roaming the halls thinking, just killing time before dinner. I swear if he tries hitting on Cam again he's gonna end up with a dislocated shoulder **and** elbow, along with a broken nose, several broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. And that'll be the least amount of damage I cause him.

I was still roaming the halls when I heard Cam and her friends talking. I stopped at a corner, not making a sound as I looked at them. "We hate her," Rebbecca proclaimed. They were walking down the stairs, probably heading down for dinner. "No, guys, we don't _hate_ DeeDee." Gallagher Girl said. "Of course you can't hate her-that would be petty." Elizabeth said in the manner of someone who had given it a great deal. She's exactly as Jonas had described, someone who's genius was not to be messed with. "But _we_ can totally hate her." She finished, with an unspoken hint of _discussion over._

Honestly Jimmy is getting on my nerves. And so is his new girlfriend. And don't ask me how I know they are dating, because, honestly, you would have to be freaking blind not to notice the two. "We could always hack into the DMV and set her up with a dozen unpaid parking tickets." Macey McHenry said turning to Gallagher Girl. That's actually brilliant if I do say so myself, except its not DeeDee that deserves it. It's Josh.

"Macey!" Gallagher Girl shouted. "It might make you feel better," she rationalized, "I know it would make _me _feel better." I don't know how much I could have agreed with McHenry over there at the finally reached the marble floor of the foyer when Rebbecca spoke up, "You _could _go to that party and show him what he's missing."

Cam looked like she was about to argue back on why that would be a bad idea, but then realized something. "Wait, how did you know about the party?" Oh crap. She didn't realize she was on comms, did she? " Cam, you were on comms." Rebbecca said softly. Her cheeks began to flush with an adorable shade of pink. Wait...did I just say adorable? WHAT THE HECK?

Gallagher Girl just stood there frozen. Not moving a muscle, not even blinking. It took all three of her friends to drag her to Grand Hall for dinner. I gotta find out why she freezed today though. Its not something she would normally do, especially considering she's suppose to be the best at what she does. But I'm gonna find out.

* * *

**OKAY I promise I'll update another chapter this afternoon around 5 ish because I have school then tutoring. BUT PLEASE PLEASE review if I get up to like 40 at the end of the day, I'll post the 15th chapter tomorrow, but for now only 13 and later on 14 will go up. SO PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW? thnx :]**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina **

**_"I'm Still His Shawty, And He's Still My Baby Boo."_**


	14. Chapter 14

**as I was saying if I get at least 40 reviews by the end of the day, the next chapter will be up tomorrow :] anyways here's chapter 14. Enjoy! ^-^  
**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina  
**

**_"I'm Still His Shawty, And He's Still My Baby Boo."

* * *

_**

I watched Cammie, during dinner. I had to wait for the perfect moment to talk to her. It was right after desert that she left. And I kind of couldn't blame her I mean,the creme brulee is amazing. I mean if you tried it, you would be on cloud nine, and in utter bliss. I followed after Cam, exactly ten seconds after her out of the Grand Hall.

I found her roaming dusty corridors, that were obviously barely used. She was standing in front of a tapestry that showed the Gallagher family tree, easing forward, with her finger hooked behind it. She stepped forward, right when I spoke up. "You know, I don't think I ever got the rest of my tour." I stood behind her, halfway down the corridor.

"So what do you say Gallagher Girl?" I was just teasing her earlier, but now that I think about it, we never really did finish the tour. And then I remembered, from her profile that she knew most of the secret passageways in Gallagher. "Is this when I get my Cammie Morgan no-passageway- too-secret, no-wall-too-high tour?" I asked her, hoping for a yes, because that would mean I get to hang out with her more.

She looked at me astonished that I knew about the secret passageway thing, "How do you know about..." she trailed off and answered her question in the cockiest way possible that only a Goode can do. I pointed to myself and said, "Spy." I remember why I wanted to talk to her. Josh. I cocked my head, and placed on should against the stone wall. I realized we were alone. Just me and her. Alone.

"So," I said, "that was Jimmy?" I knew his name is Josh its just he seems pretty insignificant compared to me. "Josh," she corrected. "Whatever," I said waving the detail away, because honestly I didn't care much for it. And decided to be a little more sarcastic, "He's a cutie." She looked like, even if I was just joking, she agreed. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Zach?" If you came to make fun, go ahead," she told me, laying herself bare, "Mock away."

The main reason, I even followed her here, was because I wanted to know why she froze out there. She was the top spy in this school, like I was the top spy in mine. We don't freeze like that. Ever. I studied her for a while, and I faught a smile, when I thought about what she said. I guess I'll just tease her a bit, "Gee, you know I would. . .but you just took the fun out of it." She looked at me, as if planning an escaspe, "Sorry." She took a step, but I was one ahead of her and blocked her path. I was getting answers. But as I looked into her eyes, my own softened.

"Hey," I whispered. "Why'd you freeze out there today?" I wanted to know.I honestly did. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm over it." It was obvious she wasn't. And it was obvious she was talking about Josh. My vow from earlier on, making its way back into my thoughts. "No you aren't, Gallagher Girl. But You will be."

* * *

**There you go! hope you enjoyed it. ^-^ remember at least 40 review and I'll post the chapter tomorrow. :D**

**That or you will have to wait longer, and I don't think you will, the chap at the dance is coming up pretty soon. Just saying.  
**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina  
**

**_"I'm Still His Shawty, And He's Still My Baby Boo."_**


	15. Chapter 15

**If I get at least 60 reviews by the end of Saturday, the next 2 chaps will be up Sunday :] Enjoy! ^-^  
**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina  
**

**_"I'm Still His Shawty, And He's Still My Baby Boo."

* * *

_**

I walked into my room with only Cammie occupying my mind. And that's how my Friday ended. Me being as cryptic and mysterious as I can with Cam. I hate lying to her, and its starting to kill me inside. I wanna tell her everything I know, and I mean everything. I wanna hold her and never let her go, be able to kiss her in front of everyone, and just be able to call her mine. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes worked their magic and I fell asleep.

That night was strange. I mean, weird dream strange. You know like when you get those dreams that freak you out enough to wake you up but then you don't even remember what you were dreaming. Except me being a spy I remembered every single detail to be made.

* * *

_"He's gone." my mother smiled a devious smile at me. "Mathew Morgan is finally dead, and now no one can get in our way." I looked at my mom, I never knew nor cared for what she talked about. It never mattered to me, because eventually I knew my destiny was to work with the CIA and destroy the COC once and for all. Mr. Solomon was my god father and he taught me everything I knew. He made me the best of the best at my age. My mom didn't know that though. She didn't know he was helping the CIA out. Feeding them information by keeping a log. I knew, and so did Mr. Morgan. _

_She was the devil in human form. She only showed love for me and my father, at least until she killed him. He worked for the CIA and was going to turn her in when he found out. He was a mere obstacle in her way so she killed him. I hatred her for it, even if she did love me. I roamed the walls of the base thinking. Soon I'll be leaving this god forsaken hell hole, my she-devil of a mother calls home, and heading for Blackthorne. _

_I hated my own mother with pure passion but that never stopped her from trying to get me to join. In precisely one hour, forty-five minutes, fifteen seconds, and counting, I'll be gone.I packed my things, and walked out the base. She didn't even know I was leaving, but she'll eventually find out herself. _

_I entered a black corvette, and took one look at Solomon. His eyes expressed what I knew as determination. He handed me a small bottle. "What's this?" I asked him. "Drink it, it'll help you forget your mom and her messed up problems. The only things you'll remember was that your parents worked for CIA and eventually died, your name, and your training, along with the people you trust your life with right now, mainly meaning me." He knew how bad I wanted that, he knew so he made the syrum for me. I drank the entire thing without a second thought.

* * *

_I remembered everything. And what scared me more was that my own mother killed Cam' father. The she-devil that I'm supposedly related to killed the one girl that could break down my walls, father_. _She'll hate me if she knows the truth and I just can't live with myself if she does. She's been breaking down my walls so easily. She even caused my stupid memories dealing with the devil herself, to come flooding back.

I need to tell Solomon I remember. Because, knowing my own mother, she'll be after Cam next. She was the closest to her father, and knowing that he was best friends with Solomon he probably kept a journal on everything he learned about the COC, leaving it for Cam to find eventually. Her life was in danger, and It's my job to protect her with my life, and it's all because in my entire life, I managed to fall for a girl so hard she became my life. Cameron Ann Morgan, I solemnly swear, I will guard you with my life to keep you safe from my own mother.

* * *

**There you go! hope you enjoyed it. ^-^ remember at least **** 60 reviews by the end of Saturday, the next 2 chaps will be up Sunday****. :D**

**That or you will have to wait longer, and I don't think you will, the chap at the dance is coming up pretty soon. Just saying. Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. THNX XD  
**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina  
**

**_"I'm Still His Shawty, And He's Still My Baby Boo."_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for not updating all week when it was my break. I've been on meds to help me with this thing I have going on and in all honesty it makes you super sick and stuff. Like literally I slept for 18 hours the other day. And I lost 6 pounds in a matter of a day due to the fact it has a side affect that can make you really dizzy/nauseous****. I didn't eat for 20 hours straight because of it. Anyways I was feeling better so I decided to type up a long chap today. Hope you guys really appreciate it.**_

**Anyways Happy Easter to everyone and hope your enjoying life wherever you are. I know I am, my birthday is in 1 day 9 hours 4 minutes and counting so yeah I'm super happy and excited.**

**Okay so I've also decided that I will update as much as I can every weekend. I'll TRY. But that doesn't mean I don't want anymore reviews, I'd really like it if you reviewed. In fact it'll motivate me to update during the weekends.  
**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina  
**

**__****_"And I Do Want You To Know, I hold You Up Above Everyone."_**  


* * *

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl?" I asked Cam as we left COW and started heading towards C&A. "You seem. . . jumpy." She did. She seemed tense and deep in her own train of thought as if she was starting to get lost. I kind of was too. The fact that I remembered everything from my past, it was all just too much. I was a trained spy, therefore allowing me to conceal the feeling.

I was starting to get so lost in my thoughts that before I even realized it Cam and I were sitting at the Chippendale chairs of the C&A room. "The all-school exam. . ." Madame Dabney exclaimed as she stood in the center of the room. Its part of our training to observe the tiny details in our day to day classes, and as I was observing Madame Dabney there was a spark of excitement hidden in her eyes. "Ooh, ladies," seemingly forgetting that my classmates were also in the room then suddenly remembering she rushed. ". . . and gentlemen. In all my years of teaching at this fine institution, I have never had the opportunity to organize such an exciting educational experience." She looked like she was doing a mental happy dance or something.

Cammie's friend/roommate, Elizabeth, went still. Eva and Tina who never seem to shut up about me or Grant finally stopped starring at Grant's arms. I t was as if time was standing still even though it wasn't. "This Friday evening, all students in grades eight through twelve will be invited to a formal examination." Madame Dabney waited for an applause or something but all there was, was an awkward silence. So she continued, "A ball, ladies and gentlemen. There's going to be a ball!"

Well everyone in the room looked like they were either going to **A)**pass out** B)** be sick **C)** die of embarrassment. Like seriously? Its just a friggen Dance. "Tomorrow during this time, you will each be fitted for a gown," She beamed at all the girls, but she wasn't finished "and tuxedos." she now beamed at the guys.

Ugh if its one thing, its another. I'm stressed enough as it is! With my feelings for Cam, gaining my memory back, our friggen all school exam being a ball and now getting fitted for a tux. Can anything else exacerbate the situation I'm in? You know what ignore I said thatr cause there is a lot that could make this worse and I don't wanna jinx myself even more. Oh wait, she isn't done giving us the details. "On Friday evening you will be asked to participate in a cumulative examination-a night that will encompass everything we teach. And you will be expected to dance."

Well things just got a bit interesting...

* * *

**There you go! hope you enjoyed it. ^-^ **

**DANCE CHAP IS NEXT 33333333333333333333**

**Review please? I'll try to update next weekend. AND BIRTHDAY IS SOO CLOSE. I can't update Saturday because I have contest, and won't be home till 9:15 PM and I'll be gone at 6:40 AM, and I'll be packing and preparing on Friday for contest cause we'll be in Great America. So I'll update Sunday.  
**

**-GallagherGirlForever**

**aka Georgina  
**

**_"And I Do Want You To Know, I hold You Up Above Everyone."_**


End file.
